I Won't Give Up
by Angel436
Summary: Kendall is a Minnesota hockey head, big and bold in most cases, but easily submissive to the new, nerdy, yet strikingly handsome French student, James Diamond in school. They're from different worlds, but Kendall does everything in his power to make it work, hoping that James will notice his efforts and feel the same way. AU, Kames, Future smut, Rated M, Enjoy!


**So um...hi guys. :D lol Ok, so I know I haven't been able to stick with the past like...4 stories, but I am DETERMINED to stick with this one, I promise! So, like I stated before, I was getting rid of I Won't Give Up, but planned on recreating it and making it better, so here it is! The first chapter isn't really interesting, sort of a filler to introduce the guys and the situation, but after this chapter, it will get better. **

**For those who are curious, _For Angles To Fly_ will not be cancelled. I still really like the story idea and I'm going to continue with it, but bear with me guys! I'm the kind of person who will write something and love it one minute and completely hate it and drop it the next, but it's not gonna be that way with these two stories. I'm GOING to continue and finish these two stories, even if it kills me...**

**Of which it probably will...**

**Anyways! Enjoy the improved version of I Won't Give Up! :D**

* * *

_I Won't Give Up_

I laid back lazily into the plush pillows behind me, softly plucking the strings of my vintage guitar. I sighed, my eyes lidded as I nonchalantly plucked out the chords to September by Daughtry. For once, life wasn't being a pain. It finally let me have a moment of peace, of which I knew wouldn't last long. That's why I cherished moments like this: being alone at home, lying in the bed, swing type thing on my front porch, plucking strings when I should really be doing tonight's homework. The sun peaked over the trees in the distant, preparing for its descending out of the sky to be replaced by the luminescent moon. It was moments like these that I wished would last forever without interruptions, but I knew this would only last until around 6pm when my mother gets home from work. So I had an hour left of tranquility.

I closed my eyes completely, my plucking slowly coming to a halt as drowsiness washed over me. It had been a long day and the number one thing I had wanted all day was sleep, but sadly she wouldn't grace me with her presence, but now she decides to come around.

_Oh sleep, where have you been beautiful? I've missed you._

I let out a yawn, burying my head deeper into the pillows, content with the world for once. That is until I heard scratching at wood. I decided to ignore it at first because I tend to hallucinate when I'm sleepy, but then I felt something on my lap, so I knew it had to be real. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see my brown furred, palm-sized bunny, Robin clawing at my guitar, occasionally hitting the bottom string. I smiled, moving the guitar to the other side of the bed-like swing, picking her up, laying her little rabbit body next to me.

"I forgot you were here for a while. You're so darn quiet," I said, petting the top of her head, smoothing out her long bunny ears. She just wiggled her nose in response. I couldn't help but smile. She was the cutest thing I ever laid eyes on…well, her and my little sister Katie when she was about three years old. "Will you take a nap with me, bunny?" I asked as though Robin was going to give me a direct answer. She shuffled her way up onto my chest, crawling down to my stomach and laid there, her paws covering her eyes. She's smart for a bunny.

I sighed, closing my eyes again, hoping that sleep would grace me with her beautiful presence once more, but to my disdain, no success.

_Sleep, come back. I need you._

I opened my eyes once more, watching as the sun slowly went down; watching as children were being called back into their homes to prepare for dinner and watching parents come home to their families to reunite with them for the remainder of the evening. If only my family were as close as that…

_"I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up…"_

I hummed to my phone's ringtone before finally picking it up, checking the caller I.D. to only see that it was Carlos, my weirdo of a best friend.

"Hey Litos," I said through a yawn.

"Hey. Did I catch you in the middle of a nap?"

"No, you're fine. I was almost asleep, but Robin brought me back to consciousness."

"You can always count on Robin, right?" he asked. I could almost hear his infectious smile over the phone. He was just as in love with Robin as I was. "What's the little fur ball up to anyways?"

"Getting the sleep I rightfully deserve," I said, placing my hand gently on Robin's back, feeling her body rise and fall as she enjoyed her slumber.

"You rightfully deserve everything, don't you?"

"Damn straight," I said with a smirk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, thinking about finally asking Logan out tomorrow." A ridiculously huge smile was plastered on my face. Logan was me and Carlos' best friend; more like brothers in a way. All the while, Carlos has had the hugest crush on him since middle school.

"Congrats Los! It's about time you decided to ask him out."

"Yeah, but I'm still afraid of what he might say." I could hear the shyness in his voice.

"Los, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is. What if I ask him and he says no? We're best friends. Do you know how awkward it would be if he said no? I would never be able to show my face around him again."

"Well…don't ask him directly. Just ask him if he wants to hang out and if he asks if I'm going to go, I'll just make something up."

"You'd really do that for me, Kenny?" He said with excitement. I chuckled.

"Of course, Los. Logan is a nerd who doesn't get out enough. You're the little ball of energy he needs. I actually think you two would look cute together."

"Please, Logan and I would look nowhere as cute as you and James would together." I felt my head skip a beat. Don't even get me started on James Diamond. I felt my cheeks flush red just thinking about him. James Diamond is a hot, yet slightly nerdy looking virtuoso that recently enrolled to Minnesota High almost a month ago.

"James would never go for someone like me. I'm a beanie wearing, music junkie hockey head."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't like you. Sure, James may choose Bach over Incubus or Golfing over Hockey, but that's what makes it interesting. You can add a little more excitement to his life." I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Well who's to say he's gay?"

"Dude, it is so obvious that he's gay! His hair is styled perfectly like it took him three hours to do it, he always wears a slight bit of eyeliner, his clothes are perfectly fitting or tighter on him, he reads Fifty Shades of Grey, and he speaks with this weird, girly type accent." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with having perfectly styled hair, I wear a little bit of eyeliner every now and again, the tight clothes work for him, the Fifty Shades Trilogy is _awesome_, thank you, and he doesn't have a weird girly accent. He moved here from France. He's originally from here in Sherwood, but he moved to France when he was ten years old. It's his firs time back in America in 7 years." There was dead silence. "Los?"

"Dude, how the fuck do you know all of that?! You've barely ever said a word to him!" He exclaimed incredulously. I smirked, rubbing Robin's head.

"When I like someone, I go into full stalker mode. Or in other words, I looked at his records."

"How did you even gain access to them?"

"I know people," I said with a smile. "He's such a goody-goody though; his entire record is clean. He never had a disciplinary infraction, never skipped school, got detention, nothing. Not the slightest scratch. He did things like volunteer work and theater though. Apparently he's a really good actor and singer."

"You're such a stalker," Carlos said with a slight giggle. "But that's a good thing. He's not a bad person. And if he can sing, he can sing to you at night."

"Once again, who's to say he's gay?"

"Who's to say he isn't?" Carlos retorted. I smiled.

"Touché."

"I try my best," he said ever so perkily. That was Carlos for you. I sighed contently as a slight breeze swept by, causing Robin to shake a little. I moved her to my chest and she shuffled her way to the crook of my neck, finding warmth and comfort there.

"Litos?"

"Yes Kendy?"

"When James and I get married, will you be my best man?" He laughed warmheartedly.

"Of course Kendall. As long as you agree to be my best man at Logan and I's wedding." I smiled.

"Deal." Right then, I saw my mother's blue minivan pull up. I sighed. "Litos, I got to go. Mom and Katie are home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in school. Love you, Kendy."

"I love you too, Los," I said before hanging up the phone. As I was doing so, Katie was making her way up the porch steps, sports bag in one hand, soccer ball in the other, and a grimace on her face.

"You and Carlos need to get a room," she said, rolling her eyes and making her way into the house. I just shook my head. My relationship with Carlos is weird. When we first met, I had the hugest crush on him. I thought he was the hottest guy alive and decided to talk to him, only to realize that he had a boyfriend at the time. This was back in freshman year. I did learn that he was the lovey-dovey type, giving me nicknames and constantly giving me hugs and kisses. I didn't mind it at all though. He's like my brother now and he means the world to me.

"Hi, Kendall. How was school?" My mom asked as she walked up the porch steps.

"It was suck-ish, like I expected it to be."

"Did you do your homework?"

"When do I ever do homework?" I said with an eye roll. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Kidding," I said with an innocent smile…well, as innocent as it could get.

"Uh huh," she said, obviously not convinced. She suddenly reached down and scooped Robin into her hands. "Kendall, it's freezing cold out here! She's all bundled up close to you, shivering like crazy," she scolded before walking into the house. I rolled my eyes once more. It was only 75 degrees outside, although that is unusual in terms of the usual Minnesota weather. I slowly sat up, grabbing my cellphone and guitar before getting off of the bed swing and making my way inside.

* * *

_"Kendall…" his brunet beauty continued to whisper to him, luring him into his embrace, his voice sexy and seductive. I slowly made my way to him, James taking no time to gently, yet firmly grab me by the waist. I gasp at his grasp, but couldn't help but stare into those sexy, brown irises of his, glimmering with passion, affection, lust…_

_ "Kendall," he whispered once more, pressing our bodies together. I moaned, feeling his hard erection against mine, James slowly stirring his hips just to tease. "Kendall," he continued, burying his face in the crook of my neck, nipping at the skin there as he began to gyrate his hips more and more, causing me to whimper._

_ "Kendall…Kendall…Kendall…"_

* * *

"Kendall!" I jumped, my books immediately leaving my arms and falling to the floor. Logan shook his head as he dropped his book bag down beside him, fixing to help me pick my books up. "Gosh, Kendall, what is wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said, bending down, grabbing the books Logan couldn't grab and taking the rest of my books out of his hands.

"Oh really? Nothing's wrong?" Logan asked, grabbing his book bag. "Because it kind of looks like you were daydreaming about lover boy again." I knew exactly who he was talking about and he was absolutely right. I had been standing at my locker, watching James read outside in the garden square located dead in the middle of the school, where most students go before the bell rings. He sat against the glass of the school window, one knee up to his chest while the other leg rested, planted to the ground with his book in hand. He wore a long sleeved, black and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and his seemingly favorite black boots. His eyes moved so intently across the pages, reading and comprehending every word, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. God, he couldn't get any cuter.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?," I asked, never taking my eyes off of James.

"You're doing it again." I sighed, turning back to Logan.

"I can't help it. He's just so adorable," I said, turning to glance back at him once more.

"Then maybe you should go talk to him."

"Hiya guys!" I turned to see a bubbly Carlos, making his way to us, patting me twice on the back and standing at Logan's side. "What are you two talking about?"

"Kendall's making googly-eyes at James again and I'm just telling him that he should try just going up to him and talking to him," Logan explained.

"Well, that does seem like the best thing. I mean, he doesn't really have any friends," Carlos said, looking over at James with a sympathetic expression. "Poor guy."

"It's not that easy. You don't just walk up to someone as freaking amazing as him. Plus, we're just so different. I highly doubt he'd be interested in me. I still don't even believe that he's gay," I said, slowly getting frustrated. Why did crushing on someone have to be so hard?

"Well, don't get right into it so quickly. Get to know him before letting him know your true feelings. I still believe he's gay, but just in case he isn't, you should just go with that first," Logan said. I sighed, turning back to where James was sitting outside to see him packing his book back into his bag and starting his way back into the building. "Look, he's coming back in. Go say something to him."

"No I can't," I said, immediately becoming cowardice.

"Aw, come on Kendall! You're the most confident guy we know. You're calm, cool, and collected anywhere else, especially on the ice, but now you're chickening out because of one guy? Go talk to him. We'll be here to help you out if you need it." Carlos explained, Logan nodding along with him. I sighed, looking towards James as he was just opening the double doors.

"Are you sure?"

"Go!" They both said, turning me around and pushing me towards James just as he made his way into the building, only for him to be knocked down by an idiot no other than me.

"Ouch," James groaned under me, rubbing his forehead, a decent sized bump beginning to form there. It wasn't until then when I felt a harsh throbbing against my forehead as well.

"I am so, incredibly sorry," I said, looking down at him with a horrified expression. He smiled a little and practically took my breath away.

"It's fine. I'd really like it if I could get to my feet again though," he said with a slight chuckle. I felt the blood running to my cheeks as I realized I still hadn't moved.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, getting to my feet and helping him up as well.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about," he said, readjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulder.

"That's good. Um…maybe you should go to the nurse for your forehead."

"Yeah, maybe," he said, rubbing his swelling forehead. "It's nothing a little ice can't fix though. I'll be fine. See you around I guess." With a slight nod and a smile, he turned around and made his way down the hallway. I sighed as I watched him, being brutally disturbed by a hard punch to my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, turning to see Logan standing there. "What was that for?!"

"I didn't push you into him for you to make no progress!"

"Why would he want to talk to me now? I gave him a huge swelling bump on his forehead! I bet he couldn't wait to leave my presence!" Logan sighed.

"Well, at least he knows you exist," Carlos said with a sympathetic expression, propping his arm up on Logan shoulders.

"Yeah, but now I'm forever known to him as that guy who randomly ran into him and gave him a bruise on his head," I said, rolling my eyes. Right then, the bell sounded, warning us that we all only had five minutes to get to our first class of the day.

"We'll see you around," Logan said, waving for Carlos to follow him, patting me on the shoulder as he went. I let out a harsh breath as I adjusted my bag strap, starting my way to first bell.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's the first chapter. I've been working on it for a while and trying to perfect it, but I knew if I made any more editing to this and thought about it more, my brain would explode. lol So, I know it's not the best, but like I said, it will pick up and get better. :D So favorite, alert, and leave beautiful comments for my sake! Thanks guys! :D**

**Loyally Yours,**

**Eli :D**


End file.
